


It's Always Been Just Us

by TsukiHoshiReader



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Childhood Friends, Dorks in Love, Fanfiction, Fluff, Gay, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, My First Fanfic, One Shot, Romance, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 13:10:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9898589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukiHoshiReader/pseuds/TsukiHoshiReader
Summary: Two dorks finally admit their feelings for each other after avoiding it their whole lives.





	

It was quiet, so quiet. For once in his life he’d never felt such peace. The sun was warm against his skin but not too hot that it was uncomfortable. Spring was the greatest season as everything was just beginning to wake up from the cold winter. The river below and the birds above him were filling the silence; he tilted his head back and closed his eyes revelling in this new feeling.

“Ne ne, Iwa-chan~” And then silence was broken. “What?” Not moving from his position, he cracked an eye open and side glanced the boy beside him. “Why do you think we only see UFOs at night?” Iwaizumi closed his eyes once again as his eyebrows scrunched into a tight frown. “Shittykawa, do you really think I care?” The boy beside him left out a high whine to which Iwaizumi punched him. “Owie~ Iwa-chan, that hurt! Don’t damage this beautiful figure.” Oikawa raised his hand and shot a peace sign at Iwaizumi who again, frowned and lifted his own hand but in a fist. “I will punch you again, Shittykawa.” Despite saying this he lowered his arm and leaned back against the railing, sighing deeply.  
Then silence fell back over the two of them and although Iwaizumi was enjoying it earlier, he couldn’t help but miss Oikawa’s annoying voice. It was sweet but soothing and lulled Iwaizumi into a sense of security, his face was just as sweet but in a gorgeous sense. He couldn’t get enough of staring at Oikawa’s face, following each feature, wishing he could trace it with his fingers, teeth, tongue-

Iwaizumi coughed violently at that thought which drew the eyes of the person he was thinking about towards him. “Iwa-chan, are you ok? You’ve gone a little red~” There was a knowing smirk on his face that Iwaizumi desperately wanted to wipe off. “I-I’m fine.” He lied. It was quiet again for several moments and Iwaizumi thought he escaped the conversation when-  
“What were you thinking about? From the look on your face, I bet it was something naughty~” Iwaizumi’s face was immediately dyed a crimson red as he looked away and took deep breathes to compose himself. “Wh-what the heck? Dumbass! I’m not like you!” He fidgeted on the spot, avoiding Oikawa’s gaze. “What’s that meant to mean Iwa-chan~” He gracefully hopped off the bridge’s railing and stepped slightly closer to the blushing Iwaizumi. “I-It means, I’m not a guy who’s always thinking about girls in that way!” Iwaizumi instinctively backed away from the male, walking off the bridge and standing beneath a nearby tree, desperately trying to calm down his rapidly beating heart.

‘Calm down already Hajime, it’s just Oikawa!’

That was the problem though, it was Oikawa. His childhood friend that he couldn’t get off his mind, the one who made him feel annoyed, frustrated but most of all so very happy. Iwaizumi had been so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t notice Oikawa until he was inches from his face, Iwaizumi panicked and stepped back only to slam his back against the tree. He was about to shove his way past the taller boy when two large hands landed on his shoulders, trapping him in place (although Iwaizumi honestly could’ve overpowered Oikawa if he could think straight).

“Iwa-chan, why did you run away?” Iwaizumi wasn’t looking at Oikawa’s face but he knew the male was pouting. Still refusing to look at him Iwaizumi responded in a broken voice, “Wha-?! I didn’t run away! W-Why would I run from you?!” He couldn’t handle how close Oikawa was, he wanted to run away so very badly but some deep desire, a deep hope was keeping him routed to the spot. 

Oikawa remained silent for a few moments and Iwaizumi thought that he might just brush off the shorter male’s reaction as weird and they could go home; but no, Iwaizumi was wrong yet again. One of the hands on his shoulders began slowly climbing its way up, brushing along his neck and his jaw before finding itself tangled in Iwaizumi’s hair. The other instead moved down, tracing along his muscular arm and down his side until it reached his hip, fingers slipping tentatively under the hem of his shirt.  
Iwaizumi’s head whipped around to face Oikawa, shock visible in his features. A small gasp escaped his lips before he could stop himself and he blushed madly. He was suddenly growing angry. Oikawa was playing with him, he knew Iwaizumi was easily flustered and he was taking advantage of it- playing with his feelings. The boy before him looked calm but smug and this certified Iwaizumi’s thoughts. “Shittykawa, what the hell are you doing?” He seethed and gritted his teeth, fighting back tears... 

‘TEARS?! What the hell am I crying for? Get it together Hajime!’ 

Oikawa didn’t respond he only stared deeply into Iwaizumi’s eyes as though he could read his soul just by looking. “O-Oikawa, seriously this is rid-” He didn’t get to finish his sentence before soft lips were pressed gently against his own. Iwaizumi didn’t realize what was happening until the softness was gone and his lips were left cold; he could only stare bemusedly at Oikawa with many questions and feelings running through his head. Oikawa giggled, his cheeks flushed. “Iwa-chan, what’s the matter?” His grin widened when Iwaizumi reached up to touch his lips. “Why?” Was all he could say. ‘Why did you do that? Why me? What could I possibly have that others don't?’ But Oikawa just smiled warmly.

“Isn’t it obvious? It’s because I love you Hajime.”

Had he heard that right? Oikawa loved him? It wasn’t possible. Iwaizumi wasn’t enough for Oikawa, he couldn’t make him happy. He just wasn’t enough.

‘But what if he really does love me?’

Iwaizumi couldn’t help but hold onto that idea, he and Oikawa had always been together and they knew everything about each other so maybe...it was ok. For Oikawa to be with someone like Iwaizumi, it was ok right? He felt something warm and wet slide down his cheeks and moving his hand from his mouth to his cheek, he discovered he was crying. Quickly he lowered his head, he didn’t want Oikawa seeing him like this- like a mess because he told Iwaizumi he loved him. 

However, Oikawa wasn’t going to let that go. He brought his hand from around Iwaizumi’s neck and lifted his head, brushing away the tears collecting in his eyes. “Oh Iwa-chan, I always knew you were a big baby!” He giggled before crying out as Iwaizumi punched his shoulder. “Sh-Shut up asshole!” He looked away and sniffled quietly as Oikawa continued to brush away his tears with soft, slow movements. 

A comfortable silence settled between them and Iwaizumi chanced a glance up at Oikawa’s face; he wore a small smile and his cheeks were tinted with a pink blush. Before Iwaizumi knew what he was doing, his hand reached up to stroke Oikawa’s cheek across the blush, admiring how the colour deepened from his touch. His eyes flickered up to Oikawa’s own dark brown ones and Iwaizumi was suddenly overwhelmed with a sense of safety and love. He brought his other hand up to cup Oikawa’s other cheek and pulled him lower and closer; Oikawa understanding the feeling leaned closer until their noses touched. Continuing to stare into one another’s eyes they closed the gap between them, embracing in a tender kiss. Iwaizumi’s hands snaked around Oikawa’s neck whilst his own were wrapped around Iwaizumi’s waist as they pressed against each other desperate to be touching everywhere. 

The lighter brunette’s fingers slid lower down Iwaizumi’s back and into the hem of his trousers, evoking a startled gasp from him and allowing Oikawa’s tongue to slip into his mouth. Iwaizumi’s eyes shot open and he harshly pulled the taller boy away from him by his hair. “Owww! Iwa-chan, that hurt!” He rubbed at the back of his head, squeezing his eyes shut and pouting. But Iwaizumi wasn’t paying attention, his whole face shone a deep red and his breathing was ragged. His blood boiled as he growled and stared back at the boy before him. “Asshole! What the hell was that?” Oikawa only blinked back in confusion. Iwaizumi snarled. “We’re in public and that kind of thing is...well...you know!” He flailed his arms around in frustration before sighing and crossing them, pouting. Oikawa giggled and poked his nose. “Iwa-chan~ I’m sorry, ok? I won’t do that again.” 

He paused and tapped his chin.

“Well, not outside at least~” He winked and stuck his tongue out at Iwaizumi. The shorter male was ready to hit him when he stretched out his arm in front of Iwaizumi who, reluctantly, took it. Oikawa smiled brightly at him and began walking back to the bridge, dragging Iwaizumi along with him. They walked halfway over before Oikawa stopped and turned to face Iwaizumi with the usual shit eating grin he had. Licking his lips he looked dead into Iwaizumi’s eyes.  
“Iwaizumi. I’ve loved you for a long time, since we were kids. You’ve always been there for me, to keep me in line, look after me and support me. I don’t know what I would’ve done without you all these years...So, will you look after me for all the years to come too?” 

Oikawa frowned at the silence that followed his heartfelt confession but Iwaizumi was too stunned to reply. He never was very good with words so when he pulled Oikawa into a kiss, he knew the other male would understand all his feelings and emotions. When they broke apart Oikawa had a huge smile plastered across his face and Iwaizumi couldn’t help but smile too, they were happy and content. They were together finally, after years of pining from the both of them, they were together at last. 

‘We’ve always been together though, haven’t we? We just didn’t realise it until now’

Iwaizumi laughed at how stupid they’d been all their lives, not knowing that they had always belonged to each other, two halves of the same whole. So when Oikawa squeezed his hand tightly as they walked home together, Iwaizumi knew Oikawa was the only peace and quiet he wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thanks for reading! Please feel free to tell me what you thought and if there is any way for me to improve :)


End file.
